


La fine.

by closertothedge97



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closertothedge97/pseuds/closertothedge97
Summary: Non riesco ad accettare la fine di Suburra, quindi ho scritto questo one shot che spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura.
Kudos: 4





	La fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Non riesco ad accettare la fine di Suburra, quindi ho scritto questo one shot che spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura.

Alberto è in auto. È distrutto, pensa alla scena che ha appena visto, al suo Aureliano che si è sacrificato per salvargli la vita. Quante cose non gli ha detto e quante cose vorrebbe dirgli. Dal famoso bacio Alberto aveva sempre cercato di reprimere i suoi sentimenti e ogni volta che Aureliano si avvicinava lui si allontanava, mettendo un muro tra lui e i suoi sentimenti.   
Le lacrime gli annebbiavano la vista, voleva solo andare via, il più lontano possibile e spingeva sempre più forte il piede sull’acceleratore.   
Riusciva solo a pensare ad Aureliano, il suo Aureliano morto tra le sue braccia. Non l’ha potuto nemmeno salutare, Flavio se l’era portato via mentre lui ammazzava Manfredi, gli aveva dato la possibilità di scappare. Alla fine questo aveva fatto Aureliano: lo aveva liberato. Liberato dalla sua famiglia, da quell’ambizione di diventare re di Roma, a cui Aureliano aveva rinunciato per lui è che ad Alberto, senza il suo compagno, non importava più. Senza Aureliano niente aveva più senso.   
Senza accorgersene, quasi di istinto, Alberto era arrivato alla vecchia struttura abbandonata dove si vedevano, dove hanno salutato Lele per l’ultima volta e dove, per la prima volta ed ultima volta, aveva baciato Aureliano. Parcheggiò, scese dall’auto e si mise a pensare a tutti i momenti passati in quel posto, a quando Aureliano era ancora un coatto biondo ossigenato e a quei mesi passati con lui che, purtroppo, sono stati troppo pochi e passati in un niente.   
Ma all’improvviso sentì un rumore e in un attimo una figura apparve avanti ai suoi occhi. Alberto era immobile, non riusciva a credere a chi avesse avanti, non poteva essere davvero lui. Aureliano era lì, avanti a lui, a pochi metri di distanza e lo guardava fisso. Pensò di essere impazzito, che il desiderio di averlo ancora tra le sue braccia e nella sua vita fosse così alto da avere le allucinazioni e a quel punto Aureliano iniziò ad avvicinarsi.

“ Albè, non me guardà così, so io “

Alberto non riusciva a smettere di piangere, come era possibile? Lui lo aveva visto prendersi quei colpi, era morto tra le sue braccia. Con appena un filo di voce, terribilmente scosso, lo zingaro provò a rispondere.

“C...che ce fai qua? Te sei morto, io t’ho visto, sei morto tra le mie braccia! “

Aureliano si avvicinò al ragazzo, gli toccò una guancia per fargli capire che era reale, si mise accanto a lui ed iniziò a spiegargli cosa fosse successo. 

“ Lo so Albè, non me odià, non potevo dirtelo. Era tutto uno stratagemma. Quando Nadia mi ha chiamato dicendomi che eri in pericolo ho lasciato tutto, Sibilla mi stava dando le chiavi di Roma, il potere. Ma io non l’ho voluto, non sapendo che avrei potuto perderti. Ma mentre ero in macchina per venire da te ho avvertito Flavio. Mi sono fatto portare un giubbotto antiproiettili che fortunatamente non hai notato perché eri troppo scosso. Lo dovevo fare Albè, altrimenti non sarei mai stato libero, e non lo saresti stato nemmeno tu. “

Alberto lo guardava, non sapeva cosa dire. Perché fargli questo? E perché era lì se il suo obiettivo era scappare? 

“ Lo so che non capisci, non c’ho mai capito ‘ncazzo manco io. Però credimi Spadì, io me sarei fatto ammazzà sul serio per te. Ho rinunciato al potere per te, rinuncerei anche alla mia vita. Quando ti ho visto nascosto dietro all’auto, ormai sfinito e con l’aria rassegnata ho capito. Ho capito che senza di te niente avrebbe avuto senso, che non potevo permettere ti succedesse qualcosa. Ti guardavo e riuscivo solo a pensare che dovevo proteggerti.  
E scusa se non te l’ho mai detto prima, se sono stato troppo codardo ma io veramente non c’ho mai capito ‘ncazzo. Ho fatto solo guai e la paura di perderti e di rovinare la tua vita era così alta da reprimere tutto. Ho fatto finta di niente, finta di andare avanti, finta di non provare quello che provo.   
Però Albè, io ‘sta nuova vita la voglio inizià co te. Per questo so venuto qua, sperando di trovarti, perché non potevo andarmene senza averti detto ‘ste cose, me ne sarei pentito per tutta la vita. “

Alberto non sapeva cosa pensare. Davvero Aureliano Adami, lo stesso che pochi mesi prima lo aveva chiamato frocio, era lì a dirgli che lo amava? Quante volte aveva sognato questo momento. Quante volte aveva sognato di poter essere libero di amare chi volesse senza doversi nascondere. Aureliano era lì, accanto a lui e ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Alberto si fece coraggio, guardò Aureliano e in un attimo, di istinto, si avvicinò e lo baciò. Come pochi mesi prima, in quello stesso posto. Ma stavolta Aureliano non lo ha respinto, anzi, sembrava che stesse aspettando questo momento da tutta la vita. Finalmente non dovevano più nascondersi. Il padrone di Ostia lo davano per morto, la famiglia di Alberto era quasi tutta morta e nessuno li avrebbe più cercati e i due ragazzi, finalmente liberi, potevano cominciare una nuova vita insieme, senza più dover nascondere i loro sentimenti.


End file.
